Nicktoons Unite! (Cancelado)
by Optimus1986
Summary: 4 héroes se uniran, para enfrentar a la ameneza de las 4 mentes mas poderosas de los villanos que el universo que haya conocido.
1. Prologo

**Despues de un largo trabajo, que comiences esta historia.**

En el mar

_**Narrador:** ¡Ah! El mar Tan misterioso, tan hermoso, tan ah… mojado. (Bajando hacia el fondo del mar)_

_**Narrador:** Nuestra historia comienza con nuestra favorita amarilla, caminando en las calles de bikini con su mascota._

**Bob ** **Esponja** : "¿Este no es un hermoso día, verdad Gary?" (Esperando el semáforo que cambiara de color)

**Gary** : ¡Maui!

**Bob ** **Esponja** : Opino lo mismo Gary, nada puede arruinar este hermoso día. [Comenzando a caminar]

_**Narrador:** Pero pronto en el cielo, apareció un robot que comenzó a proyectar un holograma grande de alguien conocido y que se puede ver en todo el fondo de bikini._

**Plancton** : Cuidados de Fondo de bikini. [Llamando a la atención de todos] Yo Sheldon J. Plancton. A partir de ahora ser su gobernante, gracias a la ayuda de las personas más peligrosas del universo, además del mío claro. (Los peces murmullando de asombro y horror)

**Bob ** **Esponja** : ¿Plancton? (Viéndolo igual) ¿Qué estarás planeando ahora?

**Gary** : ¡Maui!

**Plancton** : Pero para que vean que soy justo. Levanten la mano. (Todos los peces levantaron la aleta llevándose una sorpresa)

**Plancton** : ¡Atrápenlos! (Gritando)

_**Narrador:** De repente, aparecieron máquinas de portales en todas las partes y los peces se enfocaron en correr por sus vidas, pero las máquinas absorbieron y provocaron el caos y la destrucción en el fondo de bikini_

**Plancton** : ¡Ahora quien me podrá tener! Hahahhahah ¡Quien! (Mirando el caos)

**Bob ** **Esponja** : ¡Oh no! Si Plankton es el gobernante, entonces tratara robar la fórmula de las cangerbugers. ¿Ahora qué hago? No lo puedo vencer yo solo.

**Gary** : ¡Maui!

**Plancton** : ¿Alguien más se quiere interponer? Además de ti, ¡Bob Esponja! (Viéndolo)

**Bob ** **Esponja** : ¿Cómo están tus pistas que estaban aquí abajo? (Hablándole)

**Plancton** : Puedo ver toda la atención de esta altura, chico tonto. Y no voy a impedir que arruines mis planes otra vez. [Silbándole a los robots]

"Los robots vieron a Bob esponja y fueron tras él, mientras que al salir corriendo con Gary en sus manos a esconderse a un lugar seguro".

**Plancton** : Encuentren a Bob esponja y captúrelo, ¡Oyeron! Me refiero a un viejo amigo en el crustáceo cascarudo. [Apagándose el holograma]

Bob **Esponja** : (Saliendo de un escondite) "Mejor nos vamos a casa Gary, antes que nos encuentren".

**Gary** : ¡Maui!

_**Narrador:** Ya en su casa, Bob esponja se encuentra caminando en círculos con Gary a su lado_

**Gary** : ¡Maui!

**Bob ** **Esponja** : "¿Ahora qué hago Gary? Plankton tiene una vigilancia cuidadosa y yo no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo".

**Gary** : ¡Maui!

**Bob ** **Esponja** . Tienes razón Gary, no puedes permitir que plancton gane. Pero necesito pensar en un plan.

Mientras pensaba, un portal espiral verde se abrió paso en la puerta de un hombre robótico volando usando sus orejas.

**Bob ** **Esponja** : ¡Ahhh! ¡No me comas! Soy muy querido para morir. "(Suplicando)

El perro aterrizo y abrió su pantalla para sacar una pantalla. En esa pantalla pardeaba una imagen. Pronto, la imagen fue suficiente para poder mostrar a un niño

**¿? **: Hola, Bob Esponja. Soy Jimmy Neutrón, puedes que sepas quien soy, pero confía en mí, soy tu amigo.

**Bob ** **Esponja** : En serio.

**Jimmy** : Así es, ahora escucha lo que voy a decir es muy importante, Plankton se alía con otros villanos y planean apoderarse del universo.

**Bob ** **esponja** : (Sorprendido) Creo que comí mucho helado de cacahuate una noche, o dijiste: ¿Qué Plancton se alió con otros villanos?

**Jimmy** : Exacto y necesito tu ayuda para poder vencerlos.

**Bob ** **Esponja** : Está bien, los ayudó. Todo lo que el mar para salvar a mis amigos y la fórmula secreta.

**Jimmy** : Genial ... sigue a mi perro Goddard. Él te guiara atreves del portal. (Y con eso, la pantalla se apagó)

Goddar cerró su pecho y comenzó a atravesar el portal con Bob esponja atrás de él.

**Bob ** **Esponja** : No te preocupes Gary, ¡Volveré antes que se den cuenta! [Entrando al portal desapareciendo]

**Gary** : ¡Maiu! (Preocupado)

_**Narrador:** ¿A dónde llevarás ese portal a Bob Esponja? ¿Quién era ese Jimmy Neutrón? Y lo más importante, ¿Lograra salvar un fondo de bikini o de lo contrario Plancton ganara? Todas las dudas se resuelven en la siguiente parte de los…_

**"NICKTOONS UNITE!"**

* * *

**Nota del autor: si se preguntan, que es lo que hice. Simplemente dicidi hacer algunos cambios al prólogo. igual le sucederá los primeros 2 capitulos que publique.  
**


	2. Capitulo 1: La Reunion

Bob esponja se encontraba viajando a esta velocidad en el portal, mientras que veía otros mundos. Como un niño junto con 10 chicas, una chica robot y un alíen verde con su robot.

**Bob** **Esponja**: ¿Quién diría que existen otros mundos en el universo? (Llegando al final del portal)

Ya está saliendo del portal se estampa contra el suelo.

**Jimmy**: Bienvenido a mi laboratorio, Bob esponja. [Levanta la mirada para ver]

**Timmy**: ¡Whoa! Parece un bloque de queso gigante.

**Jimmy**: No Timmy, Bob esponja viene de un lugar llamado: Fondo de bikini. Donde todos son ...

**Bob** **Esponja**: ¡Ahhh! Sin agua no puedo respirar. (Comenzando a secarse)

**Jimmy**: ¡Ups! Me olvide de ese detalle". [Sacando una lata de espray] "Respira hondo.

Le roció algo a Bob Esponja para que pudiera respirar.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Muchas gracias Jimmy, ¿Pero qué es eso que me rociaste?

**Jimmy**: Solo es mi sellador de humedad de neutrónico. Te permite respirar mientras estas afuera del agua.

**Bob** **Esponja**: ¿Y por qué no puedo estar dentro de una computadora?

**Jimmy**: Así es en mi mundo.

**Danny**: Ya podemos dejar de tanta charla, y podemos pasar a lo importante. (A lado de Timmy)

**Jimmy**: Por su puesto Danny.

Fue directo a su computadora con los 3 atrás de él_._

**Jimmy**: Como todos sabrán la razón por la que se reúnen aquí, es porque mi enemigo el profesor Calamitous. (Mostrando una imagen de él) Robo los planos e hizo una copia de mi último invento. "La máquina del portal del universo".

**Bob** **Esponja**: Eso me explica cómo me trajiste hasta aquí.

**Jimmy**: Así es Bob Esponja. De alguna manera La calamitosa pudo aliarse con otros 3 villanos de otros 2 mundos para formar "El sindicato del mal".(Con las imágenes de Plankton, Vlad Plasmuis y Denzel Croker)

**Danny**: ¡¿Momento Jimmy ?! ¿Acaso dijiste 3 villanos de otros 2 mundos?

**Jimmy**: Al principio pensé que éramos 3 mundos, pero descubrí que tanto tu y Timmy vienen en el mismo mundo, excepto que sus ciudades están en otras ubicaciones.

Eso dejo sorprendido a Timmy y Danny.

**Jimmy**: Pero dejemos de hablar de que estamos saliendo del tema. Con sus poderes, los sindicatos del mal y construyendo muchas tropas y robando la energía de los mundos, no hay para los usuarios. (Mostrando imágenes de eso)

**Timmy**: Ya deja de ser tan nerd Neutrón.

**Jimmy**: Acaso tienes un mejor plan Turner. [Apagando su computadora y bajando de su silla]

**Timmy**: Exacto, y será tan fácil como uno de mis cómics.

Hasta que apareció una nube rosada con la palabra "Poof" y de ella salieron las 2 hadas de Timmy.

**Wanda**: Timmy te recuerdo que este problema no es como en tus cómics. Y por culpa del sindicato, no tenemos tanta magia para ayudarte.

**Cosmo**: Si Timmy, no puedo usar mi varita para algo útil. (Rascándose la espalda con su varita)

**Jimmy**: Tu holograma de computadora tiene razón, Timmy. Solo hay una manera de vencer al sindicato del mal. Y eso es juntos.

**Danny**: Neutrón tiene razón, no se deja que Vlad se salga con la suya.

**Timmy**: Tal vez tengas razón Jimmy, no permitiré que Crocker obtenga la magia de las hadas.

**Jimmy**: Que dices Bob Esponja te nos unes.

**Bob** **Esponja**: "Chicos pueden contar conmigo porque, ¡Estoy listo!"

**Jimmy**: "Así se habla, pero antes". [Yendo a presionando unos botones]

Una pequeña mesa se eleva en el suelo con una mochila y un blaster que después se agarro él.

**Jimmy**: "Hay que estar listos".

**Timmy**: Cosmo, Wanda: Deseo que se trasformen en un arma para mí".

**Cosmo** **y Wanda**: Enseguida Timmy.

Ambos se transformaron en una sola arma para Timmy.

**Timmy**: ¡Genial!

**Danny**: Yo no tengo armas, pero tengo mis poderes de fantasma de mi lado.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Y yo tengo una mi Ka-Ra-Te. (Con sus guantes que misteriosamente aparecieron)

**Timmy**: Ahora, ¿Por dónde comenzamos?

**Danny**: Que tal por Amity Park.

**Jimmy**: Buena idea Danny.

Él puso las coordenadas en el portal activándolo.

**Jimmy**: Salvemos al universo.

Todos los entraron al portal, en camino hacia Amity Park dejando solo el laboratorio con Golddar, lo que no sería gran error.

En un lugar misterioso. Alguien se encontrba viendo desde su computadora lo que paso en el laboratorio de Jimmy.

**Profesor** **Calamitous**: No hay cforma, Neutrón. Que tu nuevo equipo de héroes que inpidan que el sindicato del mal domine el ... el ... el ... Ha olvídalo.

Uso de la computadora para llamar a un miembro del sindicato, que se encuentra en Amity Park para avirsale.

**Profesor** **Calamitous**: Vlad, ¿Cómo recoreta de energía en tu mundo?

**Vlad**: Está saliendo bien según lo planeando.

**Profesor** **Calamitous**: Bien, porque tenemos algunos problemas con un héroes.

Continuara.


	3. Capítulo 2: Escape de la prision

Nuestro grupo de héroes salen del portal con las coordenadas que coloco Jimmy y llegaron a un especie de pasillo de castillo.

**Jimmy**: ¿Qué raro? Yo había puesto las coordenadas hacia la escuela de Danny.

**Timmy**: Creo que te equivocaste de lugar neutrón.

**Jimmy**: Yo no nunca me equivoco.

**Vlad** (Voz): Me alegro que hayan llegado a tiempo chicos.

**Danny**: ¿Esa voz?

Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un fantasma vestido de blanco con capa y colmillos como si fuera un vampiro acercándose a ellos.

**Danny**: ¡Vlad Plasmuis!

**Vlad**: "Si se preguntan que le paso a la escuela Danny, Digamos que construí mi castillo donde solía estar la escuela Casper.

**Danny**: Te den tendremos para que sepas.

**Vlad**: Jajajajajajaja. Eso piensas Danny, entonces mira quien están de mi lado.

Al lado de él se encontraban 2 personas, una mujer con un traje azul y a un hombre con traje naranja con unos guantes de metal. bajo en un control mental.

**Vlad**: Una vez que el sindicato del mal, haya conseguido suficiente energía fantasma, podremos en marcha nuestro plan maestro.

**Danny**: Eso ya quisieras.

**Vlad**: Otra cosa, mientras que el portal a la zona fantasma sigue abierto, yo tendré energía fantasmal limitado. Así que buenas noches.

**Jimmy**: ¿Cómo que buenas noches?

**Bob** **Esponja**: Si todavía no es hora de dormir.

Les lanzo unas bolas energía rosadas dejándolos inconscientes.

**Vlad**: Espero que disfruten de la prisión, porque nunca saldrán de haya. Hahahhahaha.

Un rato después de estar inconscientes, Todos despiertan dentro de una celda.

**¿?**: Vaya que ya despertaron. (Atrás de la reja)

**Danny**: ¿Walker?

**Timmy**: ¿En dónde estamos?

**Walker**: Estan en mi mundo ahora…

**Danny**: ¡Ah, no otra vez! No pudiste atraparme la última vez… ¿Qué este hace pensar que puedes esta vez?

**Walker**: He hecho algunos cambios desde la última vez que escapaste de aquí. ¡Chico!

**Danny**: Pues volveré a escapar otra vez.

**Walker**: No lo creo, ¡Esta prisión es tan efectiva contra ti y todos los fantasmas! ¡Así que no rompas las reglas y estarás bien!"

Yéndose del pasillo mientras deja 2 guardias para vigilar

**Bob** **esponja**: ¿Ahora como saldremos de aquí? Tengo un caracol a que alimentar.

Mientras en la casa de Bob esponja, Gary estaba haciendo una fiesta con muchos caracoles divirtiéndose.

**Timmy**: Fácil, tengo a mis hadas que nos sacaran de aquí. Cosmo, Wanda. Deseo… (Dándose cuenta que no están) ¿Momento en donde están mis hadas?

**Danny**: Walker debió encerrarlas en otra parte. Pero tranquilos todos, los sacare de aquí rápido." (Golpeando la reja, pero se electrocuta) "Vaya, si tenía que razón que había hechos unos cambios.

**Jimmy**:"Qué bueno que a un tengo esto. [Sacando su blaster]

**Timmy**: "¿Cómo pudiste guardar tu blaster en tu bolsillo?"

**Jimmy**: Mejor no preguntes Timmy. Porque tampoco tengo idea de cómo lo hice.

Cambio a su blaster a modo encogedor y disparo contra la reja haciéndolo pequeño. Los guardias se acercaron pero fueron noqueados por Danny.

**Danny**: "Buen trabajo Jimmy. Ahora salgamos de aquí para detener a Vlad.

**Timmy**: "Pero primero vallamos a buscar mis hadas."

**Bob** **Esponja**: "Es momento de salvar al mundo." (Con sus guantes puestos)

Durante en su buscada el grupo estuvo enfrentando a muchos guardias, esquivando las trampas y ayudaron al fantasma de la caja con unos ratones fantasmales que les dijo la ubicación de la celda de los padrinos."

En la celda de los padrinos.

**Wanda**: Sabes, me preocupa si Timmy esté bien.

**Cosmo**: Y sabes que es peor.

**Wanda**: ¿Qué es peor en estar en la prisión y estar lejos de Timmy?

**Cosmo**: Que no tengo mi varita para rascarme mi espalda. (Sintiendo comezón)

Hasta que llego el grupo

**Timmy**: ¡Padrinos!

**Wanda** **y Cosmo**: ¡Timmy!

**Bob** E**sponja**: Atrás Timmy, yo me encargo de esto, ¡Hiii - Yaaa! [Usando su mano para cortar las barras de las celdas, e impresionado a todos]

**Timmy**: ¡Whoa! Muchas gracias Bob esponja.

**Bob** **Esponja**: No hay por qué compañero de equipo.

**Jimmy**: ¡¿Cómo pudiste cortar los barrotes con tu mano?!"

**Bob** **Esponja**: "Es una técnica que me enseño mi amiga Arenita."

**Wanda**: Aunque no hayan liberado chicos, no tenemos nuestras varitas.

**Timmy**: Creo que eso no sea un problema. [Sacando las varitas y lanzándoselos]

**Wanda**: (Atrapándolo) ¿En dónde encontraron las varitas?

**Jimmy**: Los encontramos en cuarto de armas de la prisión.

**Cosmo**: Bien, porque ya lo necesita para rascarme. (Rascándose la espalda)

**Wanda**: Rápido Timmy, a un tenemos un poco de magia para salir de este lugar.

**Timmy**: Deseo: que todos estemos en la salida de la prisión.

Cosmo y Wanda alzaron las varitas y cumplieron el deseo de Timmy.

En la entrada de la prisión, Todos aparecieron en la entrada de la prisión fantasma.

**Timmy**: Les dije que sería fácil.

**Jimmy**: Si, fue tan fácil." (Hablando con sarcasmo)

**Danny**: Ya quiero ver la cara de Walker cuando sepa que escapamos."

**Walker** (Voz): Eso tú crees.

Aterrizando enfrente de ellos.

**Jimmy**: ¿Cómo se enteró?

**Walker**: Este mi prisión, mis reglas, ¡Ustedes chicos no podrán escapar nunca de aquí! [Dando un pisotón poderoso]

Mandándolos hasta el suelo, pero ellos se levantan.

**Timmy**: Ya era momento de patear el trasero de alguien poderoso. (Ya con Cosmo y Wanda como su arma)

**Danny**: "Estoy de acuerdo contigo Timmy.

Walker llamo a más guardias para que lo ayuden.

En la pelea Bob Esponja y Timmy estuvieron peleando con la mayoría de los guardias

**Bob** **Esponja**: Ustedes fantasmas no pueden con mi karate. [Golpeando con sus guantes]

**Timmy**: [Disparando estrellas] Esta arma es genial muchachos.

**Cosmo**: Las estrellas son más peligrosos que el gracioso pudin.

**Wanda**: Cosmo, no es tiempo en pensar en pudin.

Jimmy le estaba disparando con su blaster a Walker y Danny trataba de golpearlo, pero él lo agarro lanzándolo lejos y después agarro a Jimmy desde su camisa.

**Walker**: Necesitaras más que se juguete para vencerme. (Siendo golpeado por Danny que vino rápido)

**Danny**: Y tu deja a mis amigos.

**Jimmy**: Gracias Danny."(Levantándose del suelo)

Walker usa su ataque de la embestida para empujarlo al suelo.

**Walker**: Prepárate para cumplir tu sentencia. [Apretando sus puños]

**Bob** **Esponja**: ¡No lo creo! [Usando su patada voladora]

Walker dispara un rayo fantasmal hacia él. Pero Timmy dispara hacia su mano haciendo que fallara el tiro, y recibiendo la patada en toda la cara, debilitándolo.

**Walker**: Como… es… posible.

**Danny**: Te diré porque. [Dándole un golpe] Por qué los buenos siempre ganan.

Cayó derrotado al suelo inconsciente.

**Timmy**: Bueno derrotamos a Walker, ¿Pero cómo le haremos para salir de la zona fantasma?

**Bob** **Esponja**: "Pues en esta zona fantasma, hay muchos… ¡Fantasmas!"

**Danny**: La única manera de salir de la zona fantasma es atreves de un portal a la zona fantasma.

**Timmy**: ¿Cómo que tenía Vlad en su castillo?

**Danny**: Así es, y yo conozco que nos puedes sacar.

**Jimmy**: Sabes en donde está.

**Danny**: "Sígueme todos."

Todos siguieron a Danny para llegar al portal y volver a Amity Park.

**Continuara.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Amity Park

Después de haber escapado de la cárcel, nuestra banda de héroes salió del portal fantasma y llegaron a un laboratorio.

**Jimmy**: ¡Fascinante! Esto parece tecnología de caza de fantasmas. ¿Tú hiciste estos dispositivos?

**Danny**: No… La familia Fenton son los magos de la tecnología fantasma, no yo.

**Timmy**: ¿Los Fentons? ¿Son la pareja rara que Vlad había atrapado en su sala de trono? ¡Si son los expertos en fantasmas, deberíamos intentar rescatarlos!

**Danny**: ¡No podemos! Vlad es demasiado poderoso con su portal fantasma abierto. Tenemos que encontrar una manera de apagarlo.

**Jimmy**: Si pasamos algún tiempo estudiando estos dispositivos, tal vez podamos construir un aparto para cerrar el portal de Vlad.

**Cosmo**: ¡No es momento para estudiar!

**Timmy**: Cosmo tiene razón. ¡Somos héroes! ¡Los héroes no se sientan y estudian!

**Bob** **esponja**: ¡Tienes razón! ¡Los héroes salen y salvan el mundo!

**Danny**: ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos! Encontraremos un plan una vez que lleguemos al castillo de Vlad.

**Jimmy**: Pero aun así, hay que mejorar nuestras armas para poder vencer más rápido a los fantasmas.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Tienes razón en esa parte, apenas los pude hacerle cosquillas con mis guantes de karate.

Un rato más tarde. Usando la tecnología de los Fentons, Bob esponja tenía unos nuevos guantes de karate hechos de metal y Jimmy mejoro su blaster. Y luego salieron del edificio Fenton para llevarse una sorpresa.

**Timmy**: ¿Qué le pasa a esta ciudad? Está lleno de zombies.

¿?: ¡Nos son zombies!

**Danny**: ¡Sam! ¡Tucker! Me alegro en verlos otra vez.

**Tucker**: Nosotros también Danny, ¿pero quienes son ellos?

**Sam**: ¿Y quién ese pedazo de queso?

**Danny**: Ellos son Jimmy Neutrón, Timmy Turner y el pedazo de queso se llama Bob esponja.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Muchos gusto chicos.

**Jimmy**: Alguien sabe lo que les está pasando a los ciudadanos de Amity Park.

**Timmy**: ¿Y porque se comportan como zombies?

**Sam**: Han sido poseídos por los fantasmas que Vlad ha liberado por la cuidad.

**Danny**: ¡Vale! Limpiemos la cuidad, y sigamos adelante con Vlad.

**Tucker**: Los esperemos afuera del cementerio de Amity Park. [Yéndose]

**Sam**: Mejor tomen esto para atrapar a los fantasmas. [Dándoles Termos marca Fenton]

**Danny**: Gracias Sam, los necesitaremos.

**Sam**: Y Danny ten cuidado. [Yéndose]

Luego de haberse despedido de los amigos de Danny. Los chicos estuvieron el rato expulsando y atrapando fantasmas que sacaban de las personas de Amity Park, hasta atrapar al último.

**Jimmy**: Ese es el último.

**Danny**: De acuerdo. [Metiéndose a la persona y sacando al fantasma]

**Fantasma**: ¡Nunca me atraparan!

**Bob** **Esponja**: Yo no lo creo. [Abriendo el termo]

**Fantasma**: ¡Noooooooooo! (Siendo atrapado en el termo)

**Timmy**: Con eso son 6 fantasmas que hemos capturado.

**Danny**: Buen trabajo chicos, ahora vayamos al cementerio que mis amigos nos están esperando.

**Timmy**: ¿Me pregunto que estarán haciendo en el cementerio?

Nuestro grupo de héroes se fueron a camino al cementerio de Amity Park.

**Sam**: Ve alegro que llegaron chicos.

**Tucker**: ¿Capturaron a todos los fantasmas?

**Timmy**: Chequen esto. [Sacando los 6 termos con los fantasmas capturados]

**Sam**: ¡Whoa! Me impresionan chicos.

**Jimmy**: ¿Para querían que los viéramos en la entrada del cementerio?

**Tucker**: Descubrimos que el cementerio es un camino más rápido para llegar al castillo de Vlad.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Entonces encontraron un atajo.

**Sam**: Así es Bob Esponja, pero el camino está vigilando por guardias y robots.

**Danny**: No es problema para nosotros.

**Timmy**: Si. No hay guardia o robot del sindicato del mal que detenga a este equipo.

Todos entran siendo acompañados por Sam y Tucker, pero ellos ya median armados para el peligro e iban de forma sigilosa para no llamar la atención.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Saben la última vez cuando estuve en un cementerio, fue cuando el devolví una gorra a su dueño que era el número #1.

**Sam**: Procuren de guardar silencio no queremos llamar la atención.

**Jimmy**: Dígame chicos, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan conociendo a Danny sabiendo que es un fantasma?

**Tucker**: Desde la infancia.

**Timmy**: O sea que ya llevan conociendo a Danny Phantom por mucho tiempo.

**Sam**: (A Danny) Nunca les contaste de tu origen y como tu vistes tus poderes verdad.

**Danny**: Pues, no tenido tiempo para contarlos.

**Bob Esponja**: Yo quiero escucharlo.

**Danny**: Luego Bob Esponja, porque ya casi llegamos al castillo.

Pero de la nada apareció un robot gigante cayendo del cielo listo para atacar y con unas tropas de robots.

**Jimmy**: Debe ser un robot guardián.

**Tucker**: y tría tropas consigo. [Sacando su blaster]

**Timmy**: Es momento de destruir algunos robots.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Cuidado que tiene pinchos en sus manos y un bastón.

En el combate. Todos trabajaron en equipo para destruir las tropas de robots y desde luego vencer al robot guardián.

**Jimmy**: ¡Cuidado que va atacar!

El robot guardián usaba su bastón para atacarlos, pero Bob Esponja pudo rompérselo con sus nuevos guantes.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Estos nuevos guantes me hace sentir más fuerte.

**Timmy**: Mi turno. [Disparándole estrellas en la cara del robot]

El robot guardián brinco hacia el aire y estampo su puño en el suelo provocando un pequeño temblor.

**Danny**: Se nota que no se rendí fácilmente. (Frotando)

**Sam**: Di mero a mí.

**Tucker**: Solo si hubiera una manera de vencerlo rápido.

**Jimmy**: Tranquilo todos. Tengo un plan que puede funcionar solo necesito alguien que lo pueda distraer.

**Danny**: Dejarlo a mi Jimmy. [Comenzando a volar a su alrededor del robot distrayéndolo]

Jimmy aprovecho para cargar su blaster a la máxima potencia lazando un, mega rayo destruyendo y explotando el robot en mil pedazos. Y Danny se alegó de la explosión

**Timmy**: ¡Whoa! ¡Eso fue increíble Neutrón!

**Jimmy**: Te dije que mejorar las armas sería una buena idea.

**Tucker**: Buen trabajo chico.

**Danny**: Lo mismo opino. Ya que lo derrotamos, podemos seguir con nuestro camino.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Un momento allí Danny. Recuerda que nos prometiste contar tu origen.

**Danny**: Así, bueno hablando sobre eso. Por favor no se vayan a decepcionar. (Aterrizando en el suelo)

Danny se des trasformo a su forma humana delante de Bob esponja, Jimmy y Timmy.

**Timmy**: Te puedes trasformar en un humano, ¡que asombroso!

**Sam**: No Timmy, es el verdadero Danny Phantom o más decir Danny Fenton.

**Jimmy**: Fenton. Con razón lo explica todo, ellos deben ser tus padres que tiene Vlad capturados.

**Bob** **Esponja**: ¿Pero aun explica como tuviste esos poderes de fantasma?

**Danny**: Verán, cuando tenía 14 años. Mis padres crearon el portal fantasma que está en el laboratorio pero no les funciono al principio y cuando entre al portal apagado, por accidente lo encendí haciendo que mi cuerpo absorbiera el AND de fantasma y tuviera mis poderes de fantasma. Lamento por no contarlos antes chicos.

**Bob Esponja**: Descuida Danny aún podemos ser amigos, verdad chicos.

**Timmy**: Por supuesto que sí. Sabes Danny, no eres el único que guarda secretos.

**Jimmy**: Si Danny aún podemos ser amigos, pero ahora necesitamos de tus poderes para poder vencer el sindicato del mal.

**Danny**: En ese caso. [Transformándose de nuevo en fantasma] Sigamos.

Todos fueron directos a camino hacia al castillo de Vlad.

**Continuara**.


	5. Capítulo 4: El castillo de Vlad

Capítulo 4: El castillo de Vlad.

Luego de haber capturado a todos los fantasmas y cruzar el cementerio, nuestro grupo de héroes se encontraban en las afueras del castillo de Vlad.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Este lugar nos espeluznante… Bien chicos… ¿Verdad? (Un poco asustado)

**Timmy**: ¡Este lugar es increíble! Es algo salido de una película de miedo.

**Danny**: Necesitamos una forma de apagar ese portal fantasma. No podemos vencer a Vlad mientras esa cosa esté abierta.

**Jimmy**: Vlad necesitará mucha energía para mantener ese portal abierto. Debe tener generadores en el castillo.

**Bob** Esponja: ¡Por eso eres el niño genio!

**Danny**: Bien, encontremos esos generadores y destruyámoslos.

**Sam**: Recomiendo en ir en grupos de 2.

**Tucker**: ¿Y eso por qué?

**Sam**: Como 6 personas y el castillo es muy grande. Nos tardaremos mucho tiempo en encontrar los generadores uno por uno.

**Jimmy**: No es una mala idea Sam.

**Danny**: Si, no es mala idea.

**Sam**: Gracias.

**Jimmy**: bien, Entonces Danny y Sam irán a la parte izquierda del castillo, Bob esponja y Tucker irán por la derecha. Y Timmy y yo estaremos adentro del castillo.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo con el plan y cada grupo se fue a su lado para encontrar los generadores. En el lado izquierdo con Danny y Sam.

**Danny**: Ahora, si fuera Vlad en donde colocaría un generador.

**Sam**: ¡Oye! Qué hay adentro de ese lugar

**Danny**: ¿Qué lugar?

**Sam**: Ese lugar. [Yéndose hacia haya]

Los dos fueron al lugar, que resultó ser una habitación con un gorila blanco encerrado.

**Sam**: Pobre gorila blanco, Vlad debió haberlo comprarlo y después lo encerró. Ese malvado no tiene conciencia sobre los animales.

**Danny**: No me digas: Están en peligro de extinción.

**Sam**: Si y demos sacarlo de esta jaula.

**Danny**: De eso yo me encargo. [Volviéndose invisible]

**Danny** entro a la jaula del gorila y abrió la jaula desde adentro, pero en ese momento les vino una tropa de robots.

**Sam**: Ah, Danny. Tenemos unos grandes problemas ahora.

**Danny**: ¡Robots del sindicato!

**Sam**: Y son muchos.

**Danny**: Tengo una idea. [Poseyendo al gorila blanco]

Una vez poseyendo el gorila puso a Sam en su espalda y comenzó a destruir a todos que se le pasaba por su camino. Hasta que Sam vio algo interesante.

**Sam**: ¡Danny! Creo que vi unos de esos generadores.

**Danny** (Poseyendo al gorila): ¿En dónde Sam?

**Sam**: En esa dirección. [Apuntado]

Danny cambio la dirección a camino hacia el primer generador. Y cuando llegaron bajo a Sam de su espalda.

**Danny**: ¿Ahora como lo destruimos? Yo creo que este gorila vaya a soportar una descarga eléctrica.

**Sam**: (Viendo a su alrededor) Usa esa roca gigante para destruirlo.

**Danny**: En seguida.

Danny levanto la roca y destruyó por completo el generador.

**Sam**: Uno menos.

**Danny**: [Saliendo del gorila] Ahora solo falta si el resto de nuestros amigos pudieron destruir los otros generadores.

**Sam**: Regresemos a la entrada del castillo.

Los 2 se fueron de regreso hacia el punto de inicio. Ahora en el lado derecho con Bob Esponja y Tucker que estaban caminando normal y sin problemas.

**Tucker**: Y dime Bob Esponja, ¿Cómo se siente vivir abajo del agua?

**Bob** **Esponja**: Se siente como una vida normal común y corriente, y tengo un trabajo como cocinero.

**Tucker**: ¿Tienes amigos?

**Bob** **Esponja**: Si; están mi mejor amigo Patricio, mi vecino Calamardo, mi amiga Arenita, mi jefe Don Cangrejo y etc.

**Tucker**: ¡Vaya conoces al todo el mundo!

**Bob** **Esponja**: Que más, soy muy conocido. ¿Y dime cómo es tu vida es buena?

**Tucker**: No es tan buena como la tú ya.

**Bob** **Esponja**: ¿Por qué? Si tienes a tus amigos 2 mejores amigos.

**Tucker**: Si, pero mi reputación en la escuela es muy mala y ninguna chica quiere salir conmigo. (Con una cara deprimida)

**Bob** **Esponja**: Sabes no dejes que eso haga baje tu autoestima. En lugar de eso piensa en lo que eres bueno y nunca te rindas para conseguir lo quieres.

**Tucker**: Sabes tienes razón Bob Esponja, no dejare que mi autoestima baje solo por eso.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Así se habla Tucker, si logras tener una buena reputación y logres encontrar la chica correcta. Tal vez un día de estos te vuelvas alcalde.

Tucker: Yo alcalde de Amity Park, no suena tal mal.

Luego de esa charla. Bob Esponja y Tucker encontraron el siguiente el generador.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Si toco ese generador quedare como una esponja frita.

**Tucker**: Tranquilo Bob Esponja. [Sacando algo de su mochila]

**Bob** **Esponja**: ¿Qué ese aparato?

**Tucker**: Es un PDA explosivo que construí yo mismo de uno viejo para esta clases de ocasiones, Así que tapate los odios por va sonar fuerte. (Bob esponja se tapó los oídos)

Tucker lanzo el PDA explosivo destruyendo el segundo generador en mil pedacitos.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Mejor hubiera traído un pie explosivo también.

**Tucker**: Bien, ahora solo falta que Timmy y Jimmy ya hayan destruido el otro generador.

Mientras con Timmy y Jimmy dentro del castillo.

**Timmy**: Sabes. ¿A un no entiendo cómo es posible que Danny y yo seamos del mismo mundo?

**Jimmy**: Pues, como lo dije sus ciudades están en distintas ubicaciones.

**Timmy**: si, pero el hecho que nunca haya escuchado nada sobre Danny, antes.

**Jimmy**: O al menos que alguien trate de evitar sobre la existencia de los fantasmas en tu mundo.

**Timmy**: buena teoría.

**Wanda**: ¡Chicos! Mejor concéntrese en buscar el generador rápido.

**Cosmo**: Y hablando de fantasmas, Wanda recuerdas aquella vez que me hice amigo de una bestia azul.

**Wanda**: Cosmo, no es momento de hacer referencias en este capítulo.

Un rato de haber explorado el castillo de Vlad y de haber enfrentado muchos fantasmas. Llegan en donde está el último generador.

**Timmy**: Por fin lo encontramos.

**Jimmy**: Es momento de destruirlo. [Comenzando a cagar su blaster]

**Timmy**: Espera un momento Jimmy.

**Jimmy**: (Dejando de cagar su blaster) ¿Qué Timmy?

**Timmy**: Tengo idea mejor. Cosmo, Wanda: Deseo que el arma también dispare un rayo congelador.

**Wanda**: ¡Rayo congelador! Listo Timmy. (Alzaron sus varitas para cumplir el deseo)

**Timmy**: Hora de congelar. [Disparando el rayo congelador]

Una vez de haber congelado el generador, Jimmy disparo varias veces destruyéndolo.

**Jimmy**: Tengo que admitir que tu idea congelar el generador fue buena.

**Timmy**: Y de mejorar las armas es una buena idea después de todo.

**Wanda**: Buen trabajo chicos.

**Cosmo**: Ya es momento de salir de este castillo embrujado.

**Timmy**: Deseo: Salir de este castillo para reunidos con nuestros amigos.

Wanda y Cosmo alzaron sus varitas y salieron del castillo y se reunieron con el resto.

**Jimmy**: Digan; ¿pudieron destruir todos los generadores?

**Danny**: Yo y Sam destruimos uno por completo.

**Bob** **Esponja**: También encontramos uno y lo hicimos explotar.

**Tucker**: Todo gracias a mí.

**Jimmy**: Bien, porque yo y Timmy destruimos el ultimo.

**Danny**: De acuerdo. ¡Eso debería bastar! Algo nos dice que el portal fantasma está afuera de nuestro camino. Ahora, hay que ir tras Vlad. (Todos entraron al castillo en camino en donde esta Vlad)

Ya En el salón del trono, se volvieron a encontrar con Vlad esperándolos.

**Vlad**: Así que Danny, tú y tus amigos héroes, han escapado de la zona fantasma, y has apagado mi portal fantasma.

**Danny**: Ríndete, Vlad. Has perdido tu poder y Amity Park ha sido salvado. ¡Se acabó todo, simplemente ríndete!

**Vlad**: Me subestimas, Danny. Con la ayuda del sindicato del mal, volveré a ponerlo en marcha. Y, ya hemos recolectando suficiente energía fantasma para nuestro dispositivo.

**Sam**: ¡¿Dispositivo?!

**Danny**: ¿El sindicato del mal está construyendo algo?

**Vlad**: Si. Y muy pronto todo el universo se inclinara ante el sindicato del mal.

**Danny**: No importa lo que estés planeando. ¡Vamos a detenerte!

**Vlad**: Pero. ¿Qué hay de Jack y Maddie Feton? Seguro que no quieres arriesgar sus vidas inocentes, ¿Verdad?

**Danny**: ¡No me voy a quedarme aquí y dejar que los trates como marionetas! ¡Prepárate para pelear! [Volando hacia el]

**Vlad**: Ya que lo pides. (Lo golpea con un campo de fuerza)

**Bob** **Esponja**: Es mi turno. ¡Hi-Ya! (Apunto de golpearlo, pero Vlad le dispara un rayo fantasma derribándolo)

**Vlad**: Eso es todo lo que tienes, te mostrare un verdadero ataque. [Comenzando a lanzar bolas de energía rosada a todos]

**Sam**: ¡Cuidado con las…! (Recibiendo una)

**Tucker**: Tengan cuidado con las bolas de energía.

**Timmy**: No me digas. (Esquivándolos)

**Jimmy**: Es demasiado poderoso. (Disparándolo a Vlad)

**Vlad**: (Con un campo de fuerza a su alrededor) jajajajaj. Necesitaras algo más potente para lastimarme. [Disparándole un rayo]

Danny haber que Vlad los estaba ganando y a ver a su papá todavía aturdido, se le ocurrió una idea.

**Danny**: Perdón por hacerte esto otra vez, papá. Pero eres nuestra única esperanza de derrotar a Vlad. [Poseyendo a Jack Fenton]

**Vlad**: Prepárense para ser eliminados. [Comenzando a cargar una esfera grande sus manos]

**Danny** (Poseyendo a Jack): No lo creo Vlad. [Golpeándolo en la cara]

**Vlad**: ¡¿Jack?! ¿Cómo es posible?

**Danny**: Es porque no soy mi papá.

Le siguiéndolo golpeándolo varias veces está debilitándolo y volviéndolo a su forma humana.

**Timmy**: ¡Wow! Señor Fenton, eso fue increíble.

**Danny**: [Saliendo de Jack] Chicos, era yo que manejaba a mi papá.

**Jimmy**: ¿Puedes poseer a las personas igual?

**Bob** **Esponja**: Cada quien está lleno de sorpresas.

**Vlad**: [Levantándose] ¡No me lo creo!

**Danny**: Mejor que lo crees Vlad, Perdiste.

**Vlad**: Por ahora quizás, pero pronto te arrepentirás de enfrentarte el sindicato del mal. (Mientras escapa por un portal y desaparece)

**Bob** **Esponja**: Eso significa que Vlad ha escapado.

**Timmy**: pero les recuerdo que los padres de Danny y Amity Park están a salvo.

**Danny**: Bueno, eso es un alivio, ahora, ¡Salgamos de aquí antes que mis padres me doten!

**Bob** **Esponja**: ¿Y eso porque?

**Sam**: Sus padres no saben que Danny es un fantasma.

**Jimmy**: Pero yo quiera aprender más sobre su tecnología de caza fantasmas.

**Danny**: Confía en mí, los cazadores de fantasmas y chicos fantasmas no se llevan bien, además tenemos que salvar a otros mundos por salvar.

**Jimmy**: ¡Tienes razón, volvamos al laboratorio! [Abriendo un portal]

**Sam**: ¿Qué hay de nosotros? No los podemos acompañar.

**Tucker**: Si, quiero conocer otros mundos.

**Danny**: Lo siento chicos, se tiene quedar en Amity Park.

**Jimmy**: Es por su seguridad.

Los 4 entraron al portal, dejando a los amigos de Danny atrás.

**Tucker**: ¡Rayos! En verdad quiera conocer otros mundos.

**Sam**: Tranquilo Tucker, tal vez en la siguiente parte podemos ir otros mundos.

**Continuara.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Fondo de Bikini

De vuelta en el laboratorio de Jimmy, nuestro grupo de héroes salieron del portal.

**Timmy**: Fue genial como le golpeaste la cara a Vlad.

**Danny**: Si, debo admitir que disfrute derrotar a Vlad de esa manera.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Lo malo es que logró escapar.

**Jimmy**: (Tosiendo para llamar la atención) Pueden dejar la cerebraciones para después, todavía hay que derrotar a Plankton y a Crocker.

**Danny**: Es cierto, ¿Pero a donde vamos ahora?

**Bob** **Esponja**: ¡Ya se! Podemos ir a Fondo de Bikini.

**Jimmy**: Buena idea, Bob Esponja. Pero primero antes tengo que hacer una cosa.

Fue hacia un cajón sacando 3 chicles amarillos y les da uno a Danny y Timmy.

**Jimmy**: Necesito que mastiquen estos chicles para que podamos respirar en el agua. [Masticando el chicle]

Danny y Timmy mastican el chicle, pero luego se estremecen por el sabor del chicle.

**Timmy**: Tu chicle esta agrio.

**Danny**: Sabe cómo a Limones agrios.

**Jimmy**: A un estoy trabajando en un mejor sabor para esos chicles.

Jimmy puso las nuevas coordenadas para Fondo de Bikini y luego entraron en ella. Cuando llegaron vieron que el mundo de Bob Esponja era bonito.

**Timmy**: ¡Wow! Esto es Fondo de Bikini, ¡No puedo creer que estamos abajo del océano!

**Bob** **Esponja**: No puedo esperar para que les presente a mis amigos, están Patricio, mi vecino Calamardo y a Don Cangrejo.

**Danny**: Uh, Bob Esponja, ¿dónde están todos?

**Bob** **Esponja**: Ahora que lo mencionas. (Dándose cuenta) ¡Así, olvide que Plankton los tiene capturado a todos!

**Jimmy**: Cálmate, Bob Esponja. No queremos llamar la atención.

**Danny**: Yo creo que ya es tarde para eso.

Estaban siendo rodeados por muchos robots del sindicato del mal.

**Jimmy**: ¡Es una emboscada! [Sacando blaster]

El resto también se prepararon para atacar a los robots, pero uno de los robots es cortado por la mitad por una ardilla con un traje de buceo blanco.

**Bob** **Esponja**: ¡Arenita! Me alegro en verte.

**Arenita**: Bob Esponja, no es tiempo para alegrase. Hay encargados de estos robots primero.

Luego de una pelea de robots después. Nuestro grupo de héroes destruyeron a todos los robots del sindicato del mal.

**Arenita**: Gracias por su ayuda chicos.

**Bob** **Esponja**: No hay por qué Arenita, para eso están los amigos.

**Arenita**: (Viendo al resto del grupo) ¡Oigan! ¿Ustedes son humanos, verdad?

**Jimmy**: Así es, soy Jimmy Neutrón.

**Timmy**: Timmy Turner.

**Danny**: Yo soy Danny Phantom.

**Arenita**: Bueno, en ese caso. Los estaré esperando en el Crustáceo Cascarudo para explicarles de mi plan para derrotar a Plankton. [Yéndose del lugar]

**Bob** **Esponja**: Chicos, pueden esperar un momento voy a tomar algo útil de mi casa: [Yendo a su casa]

Dentro de la casa de Bob Esponja, todavía Gary seguía con su fiesta pero cuando vi la puerta abriéndose todos los caracoles se escondieron lo más rápido posible.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Hola Gary, ¿Has visto mis burbujas especiales?

**Gary**: ¡Maui! [Sacando el frasco de burbujas de su caparazón]

**Bob** **Esponja**: Gracias Gary. (Agarrándolo y yéndose)

**Gary**: ¡Maui! (Todos vuelven a celebrar la fiesta)

Afuera de la casa.

**Timmy**: ¿Burbujas? ¿De qué va servir unas burbujas?

**Danny**: Al menos quieres hacer arder sus ojos.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Están son unas burbujas especiales que me regalo mí amigo burbuja, desde mi última aventura en Fondo de Bikini.

Más tarde, nuestro grupo de héroes estuvieron caminado por las calles de Fondo de Bikini, vieron que el cielo estaba café, con estatuas de Plankton y la gente siendo obligado a trabajar.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Esto lo peor que le pudo estar pasando a Fondo de Bikini.

**Jimmy**: Pudo a ver sido peor que los estén controlado con cascos de control mental.

**Timmy**: Podemos llegar más rápido, ¿Por qué no quiero seguir viendo esto?

**Danny**: Yo igual.

Ya en el Crustáceo Cascarudo, Vieron a Arenita en la puerta esperándolos.

**Arenita**: Les tomo algo de tiempo llegar hasta aquí, ahora entren, para hablares del plan que tengo.

Todos entran al Crustáceo Cascarudo.

**Jimmy**: Bien, Arenita, ¿Qué es lo que Plankton ha hecho con Fondo de Bikini?

**Arenita**: Como todos saben Plankton tomo el control y a capturado a la gente haciéndolo sus esclavos por tratar de resistir. Aparte tiene capturado a Don Cangrejo.

**Bob Esponja**: Lo más seguro para que le dé la fórmula de las Cangrebugers.

**Arenita**: Ahora esta capturado muchas medusas y se los están llevando a su fábrica, para extraer su energía.

**Bob** **Esponja**: ¡Pobres medusas! (Preocupado)

**Arenita**: Tengo un plan que nos servirá para derrotar a Plankton y necesitaremos la ayuda de todos.

**Jimmy**: Cuenta con nosotros.

**Arenita**: Primero, vayan a los campo de medusas y encuentren a un cosechador de medusas y después seguirlo hasta la fábrica para liberar las medusas.

**Timmy**: ¡Esto es como una película de espías! (Emocionado) ¿Tenemos un agente secreto por casualidad?

**Arenita**: Si, tenemos uno en el campo de medusas y es uno de nuestros mejores hombres.

**Jimmy**: ¿Cómo lo entramos?

**Arenita**: Su nombre clave es "Agente Estrella."

**Bob** **Esponja**: Okey, pero primero. [Sacando su espátula hidronímica con accesorios sintéticos y turbo] ¡¿Quién tiene hable?!

Voló hacia la cocina y con la música especial. Comenzó hacer Cangreburgers para sus amigos lo más rápido posible, Mientras esperan sus amigos.

**Danny**: ¿Qué está haciendo Bob Esponja?

**Timmy**: Por que suena la canción de ese cantante.

**Bob** **Esponja**: (Desde la cocina) Es una cancion que use en primer día de trabajo.

**Arenita**: Está haciendo Cangreburgers.

Bob Esponja salió de la cocina con un plato de Cangreburgers para todos.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Unas Cangreburgers recién salidas para mis amigos.

Arenita comenzó a comer la Cangreburgers, pero el resto de los demás tenían duda.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Acaso no tienen hable chicos.

**Jimmy**: No, esta la primera vez que me estoy comiendo la comida de otro mundo.

**Timmy**: Yo igual.

**Danny**: y Yo.

**Arenita**: Chicos, tienen que probarlo. Esta súper rica. (Siguiendo masticando)

Los chicos le dieron una mordida las cangreburgers y cuando sintieron el sabor, comenzaron a comerlo rápido.

**Timmy**: ¡Esta súper buena!

**Danny**: ¡Esta muy deliciosa!

**Jimmy**: Tengo que admitir que su sabor está afuera de los cosmos.

**Bob Esponja**: Muchas gracias.

**Arenita**: Ahora ven por qué razón Plankton quiere la formula.

**Timmy**: Tenemos que evitar que Plankton obtenga la formula.

**Bob** **Esponja**: Así se hablan Timmy. [Guardando unas Cangrburgers para el camino]

Nuestros héroes salieron del restaurante a camino de los campos de medusa para salvar a las medusas y Fondo de Bikini.

**Continuara**.

* * *

N/A: **Traten de encontrar las referencias.**


End file.
